LagomorphShipping
Lagomorphshipping is the romantic pairing between Dawn's Buneary and Ash's Pikachu. Hints within the series DP009: Setting The World On Its Buneary * When Buneary witnesses Pikachu catch a potato in the air and somersault a few times without any issues, she instantly falls for him, evidenced by her awestruck expression. * Buneary risks her life to save Pikachu from Officer Jenny's motorcycle. * After Pikachu greets Buneary, she covers her face with the fluff around her waist (like a skirt) before hopping off (and crashing into a tree). * After her battle with Dawn's Piplup, Buneary seems to be trying to catch Pikachu's attention (or, at the least, impress him), given that she strikes a pose and winks at him, who appears amazed. * When Pikachu goes up to battle Buneary, her first instinct is to look away shyly before hiding her blush with her fluff again. She does look back at him a few times before burying her face again, and at one point, leans onto him. * After freezing Ash and crew, Buneary then grabs Pikachu's hands and starts spinning him around the forest. * Even though Pikachu made her cry, Buneary still looks down upon him with sympathy when Pikachu fails in saving her from Team Rocket. * The duo hold hands as they jump from Team Rocket's destroyed aircraft. * When Dawn asks Buneary if she would like to join them on their journey, Brock says "You can spend time with Pikachu." Immediterly after that line, she climbs on top of Dawn and reaches a paw for Pikachu. DP017: Wild In The Streets * After a good practice, Buneary goes over to Pikachu and pets him with her ear. She then speaks to him happily. DP018: O'er The Rampardos We Watched * Pikachu's defeating of Roark's Onix leaves Buneary (who's also cheering for him) in a state of awe. She's clearly blushing, too. DP027: Setting A Not-So Old Score * The duo are seen cheering for Dawn together multiple times. DP033: All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go * Buneary is amazed by Pikachu's impersonations of other Pokémon, leaving her with hearts in her eyes. DP039: Steamboat Willies * When Pikachu tosses a ring onto the 100 point peg, among the Pokémon cheering for him is a smitten Buneary, who showers him with adoration. DP041: A Stand-Up Sit-Down * As the double battle between Ash and Dawn begins, Buneary flirts with Pikachu as it's beginning, until she is reminded by Dawn that she's battling him. DP046: A Maze-ing Race * In an attempt to get Buneary to not go through the maze on her own, Pikachu grabs her hand, which gets her so happy, she hugs him. * Later, the duo are seen holding hands together as they walk through the maze. DO053: Tears For Fears * When everyone's asleep, Buneary can be seen with her arm over Pikachu. * A split second before Team Rocket's net captures the gang's Pokémon, Buneary can be seen smiling at Pikachu as he prepares some grub. DP055: Throwing The Track Switch * Buneary massages Pikachu's bloated stomach at the beginning. DP067: Crossing The Battle Line * Right before her battle, Buneary calls to Pikachu, who waves back. DP070: The Bells Are Singing * When Pikachu comments positively on Buneary's new vest, she blushes deeply. * According to Dawn, Buneary's personal favorite outfit in the magazine they're reading is simply a large tie with a Poké Ball logo on it being worn by a Pikachu. This implies that she thinks that Pikachu would look cute with it on. DP075: Our Cup Runneth Over * After training, Buneary goes up to Pikachu and gushes over him blissfully. DP076: A Full Course Tag Battle * After the battle with Team Rocket, Buneary hops next to Pikachu, strikes a pose, and winks at him, making him feel a bit sheepish with her flirting. DP086: Arriving In Style * When Dawn and Buneary win the Hearthome Collection, Pikachu goes up to her and congratulates her winning. In response, she hugs him. DP092: A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine * Buneary and Pikachu are together in the mirror room. Buneary strikes poses in front of one of the mirrors, likely to impress him. DP094: Doc Brock * Pikachu and Buneary are seen eating together at one point. DP105: Get Your Rotom Running * When Ash and Dawn tell Brock about a "ghost", Buneary is seen hiding behind Pikachu. DP113: Hold The Phione! * Pikachu and Buneary are sitting together while riding in the submarine. * When Dawn drags Ash and Brock into doing some shopping, Buneary grabs Pikachu's paw and takes him to the store as well. * When Phione flirts with Buneary, she hides behind Pikachu, clearly uninterested in his advances. * When a jealous Phione slaps Pikachu, Buneary immediately calls him out and places a bet that if she wins in a battle with him, she stays with Pikachu, and will go with Phione if she loses. In the end, she wins the battle. DP142: Where No Togepi Has Gone Before * As the rocket plummets down with everyone inside, Buenary and Pikachu are seen holding each other's hands in fear. DP161: Yes, In Dee Dee It's Dawn *Pikachu again congratulates Buneary after her performance at the Daybreak Contest, which gets her to hug him. DP191: Memories Are Made Of Bliss * After everyone gets soaked by Piplup's Whirlpool rage, Buneary has a hold of Pikachu's tail. BW086: Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting Of The Times * As Pikachu interacts with the gang's Pokémon, Buneary watches him from behind Mamoswine's leg. * Pikachu then notices her and calls out for her to come over. Blushing, she walks towards him, her face in her fluff, and snuggles into him, completely ignoring Oshawott, who fell for her. Other examples Movies Giratina and The Sky Warrior * After returning to the real world, Pikachu goes up to Buneary and they both dance, happy to see each other again. The Rise Of Darkrai * When Pikachu thanks Buneary when she and Buizel create a bridge to cross from their Ice Beam and Water Gun, Buneary hides her blushing with her fluff. Arceus and the Jewel of Life * At the river early on, Buneary and Pikachu are seen swimming together. Openings and Endings By Your Side (DPED01) * When everyone's Pokémon are shown in a group shot, Buneary is seen gazing at Pikachu lovingly. Which One Is It? (DPED05) * In the Buneary variant of the ending, she is seen flirting with Pikachu as Piplup and Croagunk watch on. In the foreground, she's seen winking in a flirtatious manner. Pikachu Shorts Pikachu's Exploration Club * In the flashback of Pikachu and the others playing in the water, Buneary watches Pikachu hop across some stones, and giggles when he accidentally slips and falls in. * When everyone gets separated from each other for much of the short, Buneary and Pikachu end up together. * As they track through a cave, Buneary is shown fearfully holding Pikachu's tail. * Directly after, she gets spooked by a drop of water from above, which gets her to dive into Pikachu. Pikachu's Great Ice Adventure * When the gang first encounters the icy area, Buneary huddles Pikachu in fear (she says "I'm so scared"). Pikachu then reassures her that everything will be fine. * According to a now deleted YouTube video, during the scene where Piplup reveals there's no more food for him and the others in his group, Buneary speaks something about Pikachu to him, shocking Piplup. An English subbed version on Pokéflix confirms that she says "It's better when we're with Pikachu." * When everyone reunites, Buneary calls out for Pikachu, then goes up to Pikachu and flirts with him, to his embarrassment and everyone's else's amusement. Category:Pikachu Category:Buneary Category:Male/Female Couples